1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of a seat for vehicles (automobile) provided with a thigh support device, and more particularly relates to a seat formed by the improved construction of affixing a top cover member on the seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings, a conventional seat for vehicles is composed of a thigh support portion (a.sub.1) and a buttocks support portion (b.sub.1), both of them being formed independently of each other. According to such conventional seat, the components of the thigh support portion (a.sub.1), such as a cushioning member and a top cover member, are necessarily formed independently of those of the buttocks support portion (b.sub.1), and consequently the manufacturing of the seat inevitably involves high expense and cost.
In order to eliminate the drawbacks inherent in the construction of the foregoing prior art seat, it has been proposed to integrally form the thigh support portion and the buttocks support portion as, for example, disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 53-15524. However, this prior art seat also has a disadvantageous aspect in that the top cover member thereof must necessarily be slackened only in the area corresponding to the thigh support portion in order to permit the easy raising and lowering of the thigh support portion. This causes difficulty in the procedure for affixing the top cover member on the seat and thus limits production efficiency.